


The Library

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coughing, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan loves the library. The peacefulness, and quietness of it all. One day though, his peace is disrupted.





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> I got a super detailed prompt from an anon over on tumblr,   
"Can I request a fic: college!AU, logicality! Logan is in a little corner of the library and he hears a quiet string of coughs, sneezes, and sniffles. He turns the corner to see a sick Patton in a scarf and sweater with tissues, orange juice and textbooks. Logan asks him what he’s doing as he feels his forehead for a fever. Patton tells him he has a big test tomorrow that he has to do well on. Logan’s not having it, and carries Patton in his back to their dorm room to take care of him."

The library was Logan's favorite place at his college. So much knowledge, and concentrated intent to learn, all in one place. 

Logan loved it.

Logan always brought headphones with him, because inevitably there would be some noise to distract him from his work. One day, however Logan arrived at the library precisely on schedule. Things were going fantastic! His usually seat in a little nook of the library was free, and he was motivated to get started on his work! Until, he checked his bag for his headphones only to find them missing.

Logan sighed, well he wasn't going to walk the ten minutes back to his dorm only to turn around and come right back, he would deal.

For the first hour Logan was productive. He was left generally undisturbed, until Logan heard a quiet cough from around the corner. 

At first Logan ignored it. Just another passing student. However a few minutes later, another string of coughs, followed by a muffled sneeze quietly came from the same area of the other side of the bookshelf. 

Logan hunched a bit further over his work, maybe if he kept ignoring it, it would go away! A string of short sneezes interrupted his thoughts. Logan sighed, he'd never get anything done here. As Logan heard a small sniffle he got up, packing up his things. 

Logan walked around the corner, needing to go past the elusive ill person to exit the library. However instead of seeing some frat kid as Logan had presumed he would, Logan saw the cute boy, who always sits in front of him in psychology.

Logan observed, that Patton, despite the relative warmth of the library, was bundled up in a baggy sweater, with a scarf wrapped tightly around his mouth. His nose was pink, and Logan could see the pinkish tinge extending to his cheeks.

Patton was surrounded by, along with the usual textbooks one would see with students at a library, an almost empty tissue box, a water bottle that Logan could see was filled with orage juice, empty cough drop wrappers, and a half full bottle of cold and flu medicine.

Patton started to cough again, and although the sound was muffled by the scarf, Logan didn't miss the way Patton scrunched his eyes in pain.

Logan dropped his bag on the chair across from Patton, making the other student glance up.

"Patton?" Logan questioned, walking over to the other student, "What you are doing?" Logan place the back of his hand against Patton's warm forehead.

Patton's cheeks seemed to flush more, "I... uh Logan? What..." Patton trailed off.

Logan frowned, "Patton why are you here? You are clearly unwell."

Patton cleared his throat, but his voice still came out quiet and raspy. "I... I have a big test tomorrow. If I don't pass, I might fail the class, and I really need the credit."

Logan sighed, "Patton studying in the condition you are in will only worsen your symptoms. It is very clear to me you have a fever, and--" Logan frowned as he searched Patton's face. "--you look exhausted. You won't get any productive work done in the state you are in."

Patton nodded, another harsh string of coughs coming from him. "I... yeah sorry."

Logan shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize for. Hmm..." Logan started to pack up Patton's things, before placing them all in his bag. "Patton would you mind putting this on your back? I do not have any intention of letting you walk home based off the fever you have."

"Huh?" Patton asked as he put the bag on.

"For saftey purposes of course, I would suggest that I carry you on my back."

Logan noticed Patton's cheeks flush slightly brighter, and he frowned, was his fever getting worse? 

Patton's hoarse voice broke Logan's train of thought. "Okay."

"Huh?"

Patton glanced down at his shoes, "Um... if you think carrying me would be... good. Then okay."

Logan nodded, and let Patton climb onto his back. Half way back to Logan's dorm, Logan felt Patton's head slouch against his shoulder. When Logan glanced at him Patton was asleep, breathing quietly in his ear.

Logan smiled, and continued home. Maybe this evening wouldn't be the kind of productive he imagined, but it would definitely help Patton, so it would all be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
